What Just Happened?
by CHICAGO CHICK
Summary: What happenes when a very disturbed client loses? Mac is gonna find out. Read and Review! Chapter 7 is up... Finally
1. Mistakes

What Happened? By: Chicago Chick September 29, 2003 Disclaimer: I don't now, nor will I ever own JAG or it's characters. Please don't sue me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
0857 (EST) HARM'S APARTMENT NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
What happened last night?!  
Sarah MacKenzie sat up and realized the full extent of her undress.  
Uh-oh, this can't happen, this isn't real. I haven't been on the pill since a few months ago, and Harm didn't... No! What if... But we promised five years ago-  
"Sarah?" he murmured from under the pile of tangled up blankets on his bed.  
"Yeah Harm?"  
"No regrets?" he asked after seeing the expression on her face.  
"I don't-"  
"Sarah, last night you said you had no regrets... You don't think we made a mistake, do you? Because last night... Last night was, wow, its never been like that before. With anyone, Sarah," he stumbled.  
"Still, I mean what if I'm... You know, pregnant," she choked out.  
"Then we'll work something out for you, me and the little one. It doesn't have to be like we're married, or complete strangers. We could just be like always, best friends. That is, if you want to. We don't have to keep up this 'late night case charade'. People will eventually figure it out when you walk into work looking like you swallowed a watermelon."  
"Exactly, that's why I can't be pregnant, we could be court martialed, you know, FRATERNIZATION! We are putting our jobs, which just so happens to be my life, on the line. Tell me that doesn't bother you! All this for what, one night of almost meaningless sex? I mean, I don't even know exactly how I feel about you, let alone how you feel about me! Harm, I don't really like the idea of being a mother to a child who doesn't even have a legitemate father or parents with a stable relationship, or a full-time home."  
"So you don't want a baby?"  
"I do, Ireally do, especially with you as their father, because I know you'll be a great father. I'm just not sure, I mean, how are we going to explain this to everyone, especially the Admiral, or if it comes to it, the SecNav.  
  
A/N: What do you all think so far? Should I continue? Review, and PLEASE NO FLAMES! Thanks to every one who r&r's! Luv ya!  
Chicago Chick C: 


	2. Revelations

What Just Happened? Chapter 2: Revelations By: Chicago Chick September 30, 2003 Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 A/N: Due to the GOOD people who were kind enough to review, this is all thanks to them! All of you who didn't, you suck! And in order to read my stuff, you HAVE to review. See additional author's note for thanks. (at tha bottom!) R&R PLEASE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1022 (EST) JAG HEADQUARTERS FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
"Harm, its been two weeks, do you think it'll be effective? Even an early test."  
"I don't reallyknow, nor will I understand how those things work, so I couldn't tell you. BUT. Whatever happens, just know, you're not alone."  
"Aw... Thank you, Harm. I'll try it during lunch, oh, and would you mind if I told Harriet? It might prove to be helpful to have someone experienced on my side."  
"You're probably right on all accounts."  
"I'm always right, but, that's beside the point. So, to the drugstore at lunch."  
"With Harriet?" Harm questioned.  
"With Harriet," Mac answered.  
  
1237 (EST) CORNER DRUGSTORE FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
"Woah little lady, ya know who the daddy's gonna be? Or are you one of those bra burnin' lady Marines?" the man behind the counter asked.  
Her frightened, but angry brown eyes went straight to his deep green ones, "You have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Never seen a Marine in your position, but then again, there's a first time for everything. In my day, you didn't see little ladies like yourself in your position, they kept themselves for their husbands. Not just any boy who gotcha weak in the knees," he chastised.  
"I don't see a ring anywhere, so I'd say he's either a deadbeat or you laid down for the wrong man."  
"He's not a deadbeat, or the wrong man, he's my best friend-"  
"That's what they all say until he leaves you on the curb with that small life sleeping in your arms, saying 'its not mine'.  
"My life or that of my baby's or his or her father is no concern of yours, nor your business for that matter," her eyes flashed with anger as she picked up the small plastic bag and stormed out of the small store.  
"Ma'am? The Commander is the father?"  
"Yeah, Harriet, he is, but we don't know for sure if I really am... you know."  
"Don't worry ma'am, I'll be here if you need me. Don't hesitate to ask if you need help or have a question. I'll be happy to help, after all you've done for Bud, AJ, and I. You helped deliver AJ, you are his godmother, you're one of my best friends.  
"Thank you Harriet, this means a lot to me. Maybe I'll even take you up on that offer."  
You're welcome ma'am."  
  
1246 (EST) LADIES' ROOM JAG HEADQUARTERS FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
"Ma'am, the five minutes are up."  
"Harriet?"  
"Yes ma'am?"  
"What does blue mean?"  
  
TBC...  
  
Autohor's Notes: Thank you to AnchorsAweighNavy, an Mary Kate 113 for your short, but thankfully existing reviews. I really appreciate it! Semper Fi, fanfic readers. Heed my words: REVIEW! And don't forget, REVIEW! 


	3. The Test and The Admiral

What Just Happened By: Chicago Chick October 1, 2003 Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1250 (EST) LADIES' ROOM JAG HEADQUARTERS FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
"Uh... Well, ma'am, its... um positive."  
"Positive? Harriet, that means I'm... I'm pregnant?"  
"Yes ma'am, unless there's a typo on the box, which is very unlikely."  
"So, I'm gonna be a mommy?"  
"Yes ma'am, I believe you are."  
A streak of Marine green came shooting out of the stall, barreling into one very startled Lieutenant. Mac hugged Harriet tightly and as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Harriet, I obviously haven't told Harm yet, because we weren't sure, but would you be my baby's godmother? I mean call it a favor being returned or what have you, but this is mostly because you're the closest friend I have, besides Harm, and I've never really had that close of a friend, a female friend.  
"Sarah?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Yes."  
Oh Harriet, thank you so much. I really appreciate it."  
"Your welcome ma'am?"  
  
1307 (EST) ADMIRAL CHEGWIDDEN'S OFFICE JAG HEADQUARTERS FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
"Sir?"  
"Yes, Petty Officer Coates?"  
"Colonel MacKenzie is out here, she says she needs to see you ASAP."  
"Send her in Petty Officer."  
"Yes sir."  
Mac walked into the large, cozy office that belonged to her commanding officer, Admiral AJ Chegwidden.  
"At ease Colonel, have a seat. Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"Well, um, sir... I'm... Uh..."  
"Spit it out MacKenzie."  
"I'm pregnant sir."  
A very shocked AJ Chegwidden almost fell off of his chair when he heard the news one of his most highly ranked and highly respected officer.  
"Have- have you told Commander Rabb?" he stumbled.  
"Sort of... Harm kind of... helped in the procedure," she looked down to her feet and studied the newest addition to her uncomfortable shoe collection. A nice pair of soft leather pumps. They looked comfy, but truth be told, she couldn't wait tho get home to take them off and put on a nice pair of running shoes, her Marine Corps tee-shirt and her favorite running pants; they consisted of jersey-type material and a very stretchy waistline. After that she would run or jog, depending on how she felt at the time, to her favorite spot in the park.  
"Take the rest of the day off, and tell Commander Rabb to do the same. Get this squared away and straightened out. I expect you both to be here tommorow morning 0800 hours sharp. This is not to interfere with your work until necessary. Is that understood Colonel?"  
"Yes sir," she whispered.  
"What was that Colonel," he imitated a drill sergeant.  
"Sir, Yes, Sir," she yelled back in a voice that wouldmake any DI proud.  
"Dismissed!"  
"Aye Aye, sir!" 


	4. Car Rides and Sleep

What Just Happened?  
  
By: Chicago Chick  
  
Date: October 7, 2003  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 1319 (EST) HARM'S OFFICE JAG HEADQUARTERS FALLS CHURCH , VIRGINIA  
  
"Harm?"  
"Yeah, Mac."  
"I- I took the test."  
"And?"  
"And, it was positive."  
"Harriet knows?"  
"Yeah, so does the Admiral."  
"What did he say?"  
"He gave us the rest of the day off. He said it doesn't really matter, as long as it doesn't affect our work."  
"So... I'm gonna be a dad?" he put his hand on her stomach.  
"Yup."  
"Sarah, I really need to talk to you later. Serious talk, no joking."  
"Okay. Can we go home now?"  
"Yeah. I guess we can."  
  
1403 (EST) BELTWAY EXPRESS VIRGINIA  
  
"Harm?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I asked Harriet to be the godmother, that's okay with you right?"  
"Yeah, fine. What did she say?"  
"She said yes, but I think she got kind of scared when I shot out of the stall and almost squeezed her guts out."  
"I'd be kinda scared having 130 pounds, 'scuse me 120 pounds of Marine flying at me too," teased Harm.  
She playfully punched his arm and got a weird look on her face.  
"Harm, I think I'm gonna be sick," Mac stated.  
"Oh God, not now. Why on the middle of the Beltway? Here, puke in this," He dumped the contents of the small garbage bag on the floor, and shoved it at her seconds before she got sick.  
"Oy, Mac, how much did you eat today? I only remember feeding you a very small breakfast, and if I remember correctly you left to use the bathroom five minutes before we went into court at 0930. You were also in the bathroom at lunch, did you even eat anything else?"  
"Guess my stomach keeps a small caché of it. Hey, maybe I even have one of Joe's favorite meals still there. If he didn't knock it outta me when I was fifteen." "Mac," he whined, "Not now. today is supposed to be happy, there's a little MacKenzie-Rabb baby in there.  
He once again layed a hand on her now flat stomach, and kept it there the whole way home.  
  
1456 (EST) HARMS APARTMENT NORTH OF UNION STATION WASHINGTON D.C.  
  
"Ya feel any better?" he asked after he'd tucked her into bed, against her protests.  
"Yeah, I guess, but you know what would make me feel even better?"  
"What?"  
"If I wasn't stuck in bed!" she said annoyedly.  
"Sarah, I just want you better, so we can enjoy the rest of the day. And the weekend, it is Friday, after all," he smiled.  
"I'm not even tired," she yawned.  
"Right," he said sarcastically.  
"Stay with me?" she pleaded.  
"Alright, only because you asked."  
He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her as did she. They both fell asleep, Mac lying her head on his chest, and his resting against the top of her's.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. My sister's been hogging the computer, I've been bugging my mom to check the sea cadets website, so she knows what to expect on Saturday, when we go to observe. She still hasn't looked. Anyways, as always, review, and Semper Fi. ~Chicago Chick C: 


	5. Admittance and Familiar Faces

What Just Happened? By: Chicago Chick October 14, 2003 Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 6 MONTHS LATER 0730 (EST) HARM'S APARTMENT NORTH OF UNION STATION WASHINGTON DC  
  
"Harm!"  
"What? What happened?" he rushed into the room.  
"Do I waddle?" she stood staring into the mirror with her shirt unbuttoned. Her hands roamed on her expanding belly.  
"No Sarah. Not yet atleast," he teased.  
"You lie, Rabb. I hope your son or daughter doesn't lie as much as you," she said as she buttoned her shirt.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I do waddle, you lie."  
"No you don't, believe me, I watch you more than you think."  
"That's comforting."  
"Don't we have to be at work in a half hour?" she questioned.  
"Yeah. I'll be back in a minute with our coats and covers."  
"I can get my own. I still have two and a half months! It's not like I'm gonna drop it if I make the slightest movement."  
"I know. I'm just being overly over protective. This is my first baby, and it's with you, this is the best thing that's ever happened to me and I...  
"You what?"  
"Never mind."  
"No, I want to know what you were going to say!"  
"Okay, but promise me you won't miscarry, or faint or anything that'll make me feel guilty.  
"Should I sit down?"  
"Yeah, that would be a good idea."  
What I was gonna say is, that I... Oh, how do I say this? I'm totally, madly, head-over-heels in love with you."  
"What?"  
"You don't feel the same. How did I know that this would happen? Damn."  
"Harm! Shut up! You didn't let me finish. Harm, I love you too. I've told you before, remember that night in Sydney Harbor?"  
"All too well."  
"I told you that I love you then, you just weren't ready to accept it, or you didn't want to hear it."  
"Oh. Yeah."  
"Duh, yeah, okay, maybe instead of being my flyboy, you can be my airhead.."  
"Hey, then instead of being my Ninja girl, you can be my Jarhead."  
"Not fair!" she protested, "You know I hate that name."  
"So you called me an airhead, I'm not even blonde!"  
"Jordan and Renee and just about every other girlfriend you've had was blonde."  
"Do you have to bring up Jordan? Let her rest in peace. Besides, I think I like brunette Marines now. Blondes got old, and fast."  
"Okay, stop being so touchy flyboy."  
"Then stop being so mean my Ninja girl."  
"Yours huh?"  
"Yep, all mine, plus you have my half of the baby in there, so you're reasonably mine. Deal with it." He puctuated by pulling her to him, and kissing her deeply.  
"I'm glad you feel that way," she said breathlessly, "Cause you're my flyboy, and nobody else's. You put me in this condition the first time, and I think its a sign."  
"Me too, maybe it never happened before because I didn't love them like I do you."  
"Aww, that's so sweet flyboy."  
"Its in my nature, here's your coat and cover, let's go."  
  
0800 (EST) JAG HEADQUARTERS FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
You owe us a very big burger for lunch today, flyboy. You made me late... Again."  
"Were not late! Were on time! Again!"  
"Not in Marine terminology, if you're on time, you're five minutes late. And you still owe me a burger."  
"Why?"  
"Because you made me look like I swallowed a watermelon!"  
"First of all, you consented, second, there's someone in your office."  
"Yeah right. That's classic flyboy for 'let's change the subject'. You just say that because you know I'll probably look, and then you'll run to your office and lock the door. I'm not stupid."  
"No really, look. Hey, I'll even hold your hand if it'll make you feel any better," he said with a sly grin.  
"Fine," she sighed.  
She grabbed his hand and turned to see an all to familiar face.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't posted lately due to the fact that I was grrounded and afterwards everyone else was on the computer. On a lighter note, here's the new one. R&R please! I want to honestly know what you all thought of my returning chapter. 


	6. Commander Micheal Brumby

What Just Happened?  
  
By:Chicago Chick  
  
November 8, 2003  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
0812 (EST) JAG HEADQUARTERS MAC'S OFFICE FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
"Mic!"  
"Sarah, love! What happened?" Mic said while turning around.  
"Brumby?!" Harm said astonished that he would even show his face around here anymore.  
"Commander Rabb! You did this to her didn't you?"  
Mac cut in,"Mic, what are you doing here?"  
"I was in town and decided to see how you were doing."  
"Oh. Uh, I'm fine thanks. Listen, you wanna have lunch with us, or something? Catch up, that kind of thing?"  
"Uh, sure, maybe you can enlighten me as to how this happened," he said gesturing to her abdomen.  
"Okay, my break is at 1130, where do you feel like going?"  
"Would McMurphy's be okay?"  
"Yeah sure. So 1130, let me write it down," she picked up a stack of files and balanced them on top of another pile of folders, making it more wobbly.  
"Okay, see you then..." When she loooked up he was gone and only Harm remained. He was leaning on the doorjam, as usual smiling at her.  
"What, flyboy?"  
"Nothing."  
"Don't start the 'nothing' routine with me. I know ways around it."  
"I know, I was planning on telling you eventually anyways. Okay, first of all you forgot your first button, so I've had a pretty nice view for the past five minutes; second of all, youv'e got to clean up your desk, one day, it's going to avalanche all over you and it'll take the SRTs all day to find you."  
"Very funny flyboy."  
"I thought so. I've got to be in court in 20 minutes, so I'll go now, love you Ninja Girl."  
"I love you too, flyboy."  
He was no more than a half of a foot outside of her office, when she came barreling out with her hand over her mouth. He chased after her, previous knowledge told him this may not be good. They raced to the bathroom where she lost her breakfast, Harm holding back her hair so it wouldn't be soiled. Harriet came in the bathroom just after she finished and asked her if she was okay.  
"Harriet, I'm alright! Really!" Mac assured her, "Just a bout of morning sickness."  
"But ma'am, you're seven months in, it's not common to have morning sickness this late."  
"Harriet, I'll be alright, I'll even call my OB if it makes you feel any better."  
  
1130 (EST) COLONEL MACKENZIE'S OFFICE JAG HEADQUARTERS FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
"Sarah!"  
"Hey Mic, come on in, I'll be ready in a minute."  
She took the telephone off of speakerphone, and continued her conversation.  
"So, is it bad, or is it just the baby not agreeing with what I ate... Uh, oh yeah, I had eggs, bacon-the saltless kind, and Harm stuffed in some pancakes somehow... So it's just the fact that I over ate... Okay, thanks, bye."  
"Sorry about that Mic, I had a minor problem this morning and Harriet made me promise to call my OB."  
"What happened?"  
"I just got a bout of morning sickness. Nothing big."  
"Oh. So hypothetically, if the wedding actually happened, and this was my baby, would you have done everything the same?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, would you be fretting over every problem?"  
"Mic, this is my first baby. I've never done this before, I wouldn't be willing to put ANY of my children in danger. No matter if it was yours, or Harm's, or anyone else's."  
"Alright, don't be so defensive! It's just a question. Forget about it."  
"Harm won't be coming, he's tied up in court."  
"Pity, maybe next time," he said sarcastically.  
"Mic!"  
"Sorry!"  
"Do you want to drive, or do you want me to?"  
"I can't."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't fit behind the wheel."  
"Okay I parked over here."  
  
1136 (EST) MIC'S RENTAL CAR JAG PARKINGLOT FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
"So how's the world treating you, Mic?"  
"It's alright, I guess. So tell me sarah, how did this happen?" he gestured to her tummy.  
"Heat of the moment, I guess, I don't really remember."  
"So Rabb really is the father?"  
"Yeah, he is."  
"Should have known."  
"It was really an accident, but I don't really regret any of it." 


	7. Courtroom Brawl

What Just Happened?  
  
By: Chicago Chick  
  
December 10, 2003  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
ONE MONTH LATER... 1504 (EST) COURTROOM B JAG HEADQUARTERS FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
"This court martial finds the defendant, Corporal Jose Morales, guilty of treason, murder in the first degree, and obstruction of justice," the jury member read.  
"The defendant will report to sentancing at 0900 tomorrow morning, and until then will be held in the brig," the judge announced.  
"Oh boy," Mac sighed under her breath.  
The defendant, Mac's client, went crazy. He pulled a knife and grabbed the back of her collar, putting it to her neck. He demanded the guards out of the room as well as anyone else that was armed. He backed himself against the wall, pulling her with him.  
"Please don't do this," Mac begged, "You can appeal!"  
"What does it matter? My wife already left me, she took my three- year-old son, and my unborn daughter with her. Maybe your husband will the paim I'm going through."  
"I'm not married , but, yes my baby's father will grieve. Why do you need to do this?"  
"Vengence, Colonel. Tell me, do you know the name of you baby's father, or are you a whore like my wife. She's now living with an old school boyfriend, I know they are more than friends now."  
"I know his name, and I've known him for eight years..."  
"You know his name huh, what is it?"  
"Commander Rabb," she mumbled.  
"I can't hear you Sarah." he whispered in her ear.  
"Commander Harmon Rabb," she said more clearly.  
"Ah... The famous Rabb, were you heartbroken when he went back to full flight status?" he continued to torment her.  
"That's none of your damn business, Morales," she growled.  
He made the mistake of loosening his grip on her. She grabbed the knife and wrenched it out of his hand, not paying attention to the shooting pain in her hand. She held back tears while she threw the knife away from their general area. He shoved her hard against the defense table and with the wonderful law of enertia, she hit her head pretty hard and was out cold. He ran to the judge's chambers figuring there must be another way out and instead ran into four armed Marine guards who promptly *re*arrested him.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
In the courtroom...  
  
Mac lay on her side gently holding her belly protectively, her temple already turning an ugly shade of purple, and a pool of blood was forming under her arm.The judge presiding, a Judge Eric Weslowicz, scrambled down from his bench and pulled out a handkerchief and tied it tightly around her hand then cradled her head in his lap as Commander Harmon Rabb Junior came barreling through the courtroom doors.  
He rushed to his partner's side and smiled weakly to the judge. Weslowicz handed Mac over to Harm, and he pulled her into his lap.  
"Sarah, come on, wake up," he talked to her quietly, "If not for me, then for the baby and yourself. You know this isn't good for it."  
Her eyelashes flutteredfor a moment before her eyes slowly opened.  
"Harm?" she questioned disorientedly.  
"Yes. my Sarah, it's me. Do the world a favor and never scare me like that. I got a call from someone down here and they told me something happened to you. I was so scared." he reasurred her.  
"I'm fine, but my hand hurts like hell. Piece of advice, never grab a knife by the blade, it's very painful."  
"I'll be sure to do that," he laughed.  
"Harm, get me off the floor," she smiled.  
"Feel like heading over to Bethesda, you might want to get that hand checked out, and maybe the baby too."  
With that, he helped her sit up, and pulled her to her feet. They looked around at the stunned courtroom, who still hadn't moved.  
"Genuine concern, you don't see that every day," Mac commented sarcastically.  
"Maybe we should get out of here before they start asking for autographs," Harm joked.  
"Come on Stickboy," Mac said annoyedly.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
1619 (EST) BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL BETHESDA, MARYLAND  
  
That's gonna need stitches Colonel," observed Lieutenant Brian Taylor, "And we'll send you over to the OB when I'm done."  
"Thanks, doc," Harm said from his place near Mac's head.  
"Do you know what the little one is?"  
"Nope," Mac said with a small smile, "We want it to be a surprise."  
"Got any names?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Note: What should the baby and the names be? I was thinking girl, but I'm not sure yet... I also can't think of any names that I really like. Review and tell me what you think...  
  
BTW: don't leave lttle short meaningless reviews that say things like *I like your story* make them long and tell me how you think this should go. I want to please my readers! 


End file.
